


Gone Astray

by Lindenharp



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [32]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a new toy will sweeten James’s temper.  And Amazon is a safe, reliable site... isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and Britpicking by Wendymr, and encouragement by the rest of the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks.
> 
> Warning: There are no lavender socks in this drabble.

Robbie looks at his work computer. After the bollocking he got about viruses, he’s almost afraid to touch it again, but Amazon is a respectable site. _Maybe a new toy will sweeten James’s temper._

Luckily, Robbie only has to select the recipient from a list and click ‘buy now’. He orders hastily, deleting the order confirmation unread.

The email arrives two days later. _Thanks for the collar. You must have thought the black satin lining would be comfy, but Zaza is a toy poodle, and it’s too big for her. Tim says it would probably fit him, LOL. Love, Lyn._


End file.
